In recent years, many tragic fires in high rise apartment and office buildings have resulted in heavy loss of life for several reasons. The more modern buildings are frequently furnished and constructed with certain parts which are highly inflamable and produce dense smoke, and outside fire escapes are not provided on modern high rise buildings. The usual fire department ladders and towers cannot be extended above eight or nine stories, and therefore there is no escape route for those trapped above this elevation.
In light of the above, it is the object of this invention to provide a simple, safe and economical fire escape device in such a form as can be made readily available to anyone in a building and which is practical and reliable to use without great risk to the user.